summerset_islefandomcom-20200213-history
Spriggan Swarm Observations
Too many people are coming by with reports of Spriggan deaths. I have to put an end to this. Damned Spriggans, as if the other beasts weren't enough to contend with. Found a near-by cave that should do the trick for my research, slugging through the water was a nuisance, but there seems to be enough solitude to keep to my study. The problem with these Spriggans isn't the magic they use to summon creatures to their aid, but more so their swarm attack. It surly can't be these fluttering and trilling creatures that cause such damage. I must isolate a Spriggan and investigate this magic. I must understand it. It appears the magic is actually part of the Spriggans essence. I've tried a number of methods to extract this 'essence' to no avail. If I can discover how they are acquiring the energy to cast this menacing spell, I may be able to find a more suitable solution to preventing it. So, it was a bit barbaric, but I was able to sever the hands of one Spriggan, which seems to be where the attack or effect emanates, though without the life source, it seems the appendage is only interesting as decor. I tried different ways of holding the hands of the Spriggan and charging magic in my own hands to see if I could simulate the same effect, nothing, Destruction, Alteration, Restoration, nothing seems to work. A couple arrived today, interrupting what could have been a breakthrough. They asked if they could study with me as they had a similar interest. I told them that it would be fine, so long as I was not interrupted during my experiments. Best time to ask questions is when I am eating, which would permit approximately 30 minutes for them both to address any observations. One of my understudies suggested today that perhaps what was missing from my attempts was adding more components from a Spriggan, ie, Taproot and Spriggan sap. To my surprise I was able to test the spell on a hare. It works! Crudely, but it does work. Simply by applying the Spriggan sap to my hands, and having the taproot tucked into a pocket. I will see about perhaps concocting a potion of fortify intelligence, see if there is something I was missing. I've taken the new potion, and tried again today with greater results, however, I have noticed during quite times that I can hear a buzzing in my head. My apprentices have told me that they did not hear anything. I have spent for too much time working with Spriggans I think. It appears that through some of my experiments I have made a miscalculation. At some point, I have done something to, I suspect, fuse the Spriggan hands to my own, the constant use of Spriggan sap may have been it, it is difficult to write I assure you. It appears now my hands have completely melded with the Spriggans and I write not with bark like hands, the tests were a success. I will try and convince the apprentices to undergo the same, see how they fair. More of my body appears like a standard Spriggans and it's wonderful. I feel so alive. The apprentices were more than happy to be subjected to the experiment. I told them, I would need to subdue them and of course they complied, but it appears when I put them to rest, they vanished. I'll continue to look around for them. Sabotage. Someone killed them. Someone else is in here with me, killing all my apprentices. I'll find who did this and end them with my new powers.